ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow: Colored Avenger
Rainbow: Colored Avenger is an American animated action/adventure-superhero-comedy-mystery television series, being created by TBD, with TBD as executive producer. The series is produced by Disney Television Animation and Man of Action Studio and set to premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2020. Premise When potential threats start to rises up, an young multi-colored superhero know as Rainbow start to fight against those threats. But however, the only problem with himself is that... he can't remember anything from his pasts, even not remembering of who his truly is. How will our hero ever find any clues that would lead to his forgotten yet mysterious and strange pasts while both fighting against potential menaces and start to learn both the ups-and-down of being a superhero? Characters See List of Characters in Rainbow: Colored Avenger '' Main * '''Rainbow' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a young wandering and adventurous but somewhat extremely over the top curious multi-colored hero who's seek to both learn the ups and downs of being a hero and uncovering his mysterious pasts. Supporting * Starr Multi-National, consisting of: ** Dr. Mitchell Starr (voiced by Paul Eiding) - ** Dr. Brian Stack (voiced by Eric Loomis) - ** Dr. Gandra Osgood (voiced by Kimberly Crossman) - ** Dr. Winston V. Sandors (voiced by Ogie Banks) - ** Dr. Reese Daymond (voiced by Jeremy Kent Jackson) - ** Parker D. Landors (voiced by Billy Unger) - * McKenzie "Kenzie" Roberts (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - * Lincoln J. Hollings (voiced by Leon Thomas III) - * Officer Clark S. Stevenson (voiced by Talon Warburton) - * Captain Gordon Manners (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Detective Zuri Michaelson (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - * Commissioner Richardson "Richard" St. Stevenson (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - * * Shinnosuke "Shin" Akashiba/Neo Ninja (voiced by Yuki Matsuzaki) - * Dream (voiced by Peter Cullen) - * Villains * Dark Rainbow (voiced by Keith David) - ** Drestucia (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - ** * Dread Dragons, consisting of: ** Drako McDoomfist's Pack, consisting of: *** Drako McDoomfist (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - *** Sinny (voiced by Laura Vandervroot) - *** Frightnutz (voiced by Nolan North) - *** Blazomon (voiced by Dante Basco) - ** Pyror Razemon's Pack, consisting of: *** Pyror Razemon (voiced by ) - *** * Elemental Siblings, consisting of: ** Po Stromm/Magneto-Man (voiced by Clancy Brown) - ** Sophia Stromm/Inferno (voiced by Zelda Williams) - ** Kristopher Stromm/Thunderrio (voiced by David Faustino) - ** Anthony Stromm/Earthquaker (voiced by Jesse Burch) - ** Izza Stromm/Hydrobrella (voiced by Hynden Walch) - ** Aaron Stromm/Airwave (voiced by Jack DeSena) - * Dr. Anton Parkinson/Cockatoo (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - * Madeline "Maddie" Strand/Speedy (voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Richard Lee Howard/Toxizer (voiced by Lex Lang) - * Crime Boss (voiced by Rafael Merrer) - ** Triple Trio, consisting of: *** Mr. Whiplash - *** Adriana "Adrian" Tompson (voiced by Danica McKellar) - *** Terrance "Top Brawn" Jackson (voiced by John Cena) - ** Madame Vexx (voiced by ) - ** * Dr. Madman (voiced by ) - * Frightmare (voiced by Robert Englund) - * Dark Challenger Clan, consisting of: ** Keiichiro Myouguchi/Colonel Golden Komodo Dragon (voiced by George Takei) - ** Lieutenant Magneta Phoenix (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - ** Dark Challenger Ninjas - * Ian "Iron Hand" ??? (voiced by Dan Green) - ** Harold "Hal" Hammer Fist" Zimmerson (voiced by Eric Bauza) - ** Mickey "Mick" "Maker" Kennett (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - ** Jenny "Jester" X. ??? (voiced by Andrea Libman) - ** Francisco "Cisco" "Fancy Cisco" ??? (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - * Rhino-A-Plant-Man (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Ms. ? (voiced by Zehra Fazal) - * Double Threat, consisting of: ** Lucky Floyd (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - ** Shadow Noir - * Voice Cast * Drake Bell - Rainbow * Paul Eiding - Dr. Mitchell Starr * Liliana Mumy - McKenzie "Kenzie" Roberts * Leon Thomas III - Lincoln J. Holling * Eric Loomis - Dr. Brian Stack/Treadizer * Kimberly Brooks - Dr. Granda Osgood * Ogie Banks - Dr. Winston V. Sandors * Jeremy Kent Jackson - Dr. Resse Daymond * Billy Unger - Parker D. Landors * Talon Warburton - Captain Clark S. Stevenson * Patrick Warburton - Commissioner Richardson "Richard" St. Stevenson * Kimberly Brooks - Detective Zuri Michaelson * Phil LaMarr - Officer Gordon Manners * * Yuki Matsuzaki - Shinnosuke "Shin" Akashiba/Neo Ninja * Jeff Bennett - D.R.O.I.D. * Ashley Tisdale - Oceania * Kath Soucie - Wanda Strang/Scarlet Sorceress * Peyton List - Wanda Strang/Scarlet Sorceress (teenager) * Peter Cullen - Dream * * Keith David - Dark Rainbow * Jennifer Hale - Drestucia * * Rick D. Wasserman - Drako McDoomfist * Laura Vandervroot - Sinny * Nolan North - Frightnutz * Dante Basco - Blazomon * * ??? - Pyror Razemon * * Clancy Brown - Po Stromm/Magneto-Man * Zelda Williams - Sophia Stromm/Inferno * David Faustino - Kristopher Stromm/Thunderio * Jesse Burch - Anthony Stormm/Earthquaker * Hynden Walch - Izza Stromm/Hydrobrella * Jack DeSena - Aaron Stromm/Airwave * Peter MacNicol - Dr. Anton Parkinson/Cockatoo * Grey Griffin - Madeline "Maddie" Strand/Speedy * Lex Lang - Richard Lee Howard/Toxizer * Rafael Merrer - Crime Boss * Danica McKellar - Adriana "Adrian" Tompson * John Cena - Terrance "Top Brawn" Jackson * * Robert Englund - Frightmare * George Takei - Keiichiro Myouguchi/Colonel Golden Komodo Dragon * Gwendoline Yeo - Lieutenant Magneta Phoenix * * Dan Green - Ian "Iron Hand" ??? * Robbie Daymond - Mickey "Mick" "Maker" Kennett * Andrea Libman - Jenny "Jester" X. ??? * Seth MacFarlane - Francisco "Cisco" Fancy Cisco" ??? * Dee Bradley Baker - Rhino-A-Phant-Man * Zeno Robinson - Lucky Floyd * Episodes See List of Episodes in Rainbow: Colored Avenger Production Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Man of Action Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Superhero Category:Spy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Action-adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Rainbow: Colored Avenger